Who Goes On?
by LeonPianta
Summary: Twelve contestants compete to see who will win the great prize in this Mario Game Show!
1. Target Temper!

Note: I don't own any characters or places except the ones named at the top of the chapters. In this chapter, I own the place Seasparkle Lake.

Note II: I don't mean to insult any French people. You have no idea what I mean? Read the freaking story.

----------

Tumble: Hi! I'm Tumble! And I am your host for the glorious game show, _Who Goes On?_!I have our twelve lucky contestants here for this totally amazing and mind-blowing game show! They are: Princess Peach Toadstool!

Peach: Hi, everybody!

Tumble: Yoshi!

Yoshi: Hello!

Tumble: Wario Wario!

Wario: Wazzup!

Tumble: Toad!

Toad: Hi!

Tumble: Luigi Mario!

Luigi: Oh yeah, how are ya?

Tumble: Toadette!

Toadette: Whoo-hoo!

Tumble: Waluigi Wario!

Waluigi: Waa!

Tumble: Boo!

Boo: Whoa-hoa!  
Tumble: Mario Mario!

Mario: Let's-a go!

Tumble: Princess Daisy!

Daisy: Oh yeah!

Tumble: Donkey Kong!

DK: Uhh!

Tumble: And last but not least, Bowser Koopa!

Bowser: RAAR!

Tumble: Okay, we are now at the Seasparkle Lake in Toad Town. This week's first challenge involves all twelve firing themselves out of a cannon into a target at the other side of the lake! Can you guys get the bull's-eye score of 100? Or will you stink? Let's find out! First up is Mario.

Mario climbs in to the cannon. He aims for the perfect center. All seems well. He fires the cannon and…

Tumble: Whoa! It looks like Mario's score is a near perfect 97! Great job Mario! Now, let's see how centered Luigi is!

Luigi cheers for the audience, and then steps inside the cannon. He also aims for the dead center.

Tumble: Luigi goes so fast, and gets a score of 99! Wow! Now let's see if Peach can show these boys perfect score!

Peach climbed into the cannon, trying to avoid ruffling up her dress, and fires off. She hits the target at…

Tumble: Oh! She only manages a score of 93! Too bad! Maybe Yoshi can do better!

Yoshi climbs in, and as he fires out, he cries: YOOOOOSHIIIIIIII! And then he hits the target at

Tumble: 100! 100! He's the first challenger to ever hit 100! GO YOSHI!

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Score Chart- Yoshi-100, Luigi-99, Mario-97, Peach-93.

Tumble: Oh, well, it could be worse for Peach. Well, now it's time to see if Wario can do it!

Mario: You're a fat loser, you stupid idiot!

Wario: GRRRRRR!

Wario climbs into the cannon, and when he comes out, he's so made he's literally flaming. I mean, REALLY flaming. I can feel his heat from hundreds of yards away. He hits…

Tumble: WOW! Wario's anger got him a perfect 100 score, also! Good job Wario!

Wario: Who's a stupid idiot NOW!

Tumble: Alright, time for the big fella, DK!

DK: Did you just call me fat?

Tumble: No, I just…

DK: YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

DK was so mad he was flaming _before_ he got into the cannon, and when he was fired from it, he was so on fire he thought, _Now no one will call me fat! I'll burn off those extra pounds! _

Tumble: Amazing! No one will call him a big fella anymore! He landed smack at… oh! 96! Nice try.

DK: GRRRRRRRRRR! YOU STINKING FREAKING…

Tumble: Let's try to keep it appropriate, DK. No, let's see how hard Daisy can slash DK's record. She shoots, she scores… 99! Go Daisy!

Daisy: Oh yeah! I won! Almost!

Score Chart: Yoshi-100, Wario-100, Luigi-99, Daisy-99, Mario-97, DK-96, Peach-93.

Tumble: Well, Peach is still in last, but maybe Waluigi will do worse!

Waluigi: Hey! I'll show you, you loser!

DK: See, someone understands me!

Tumble: Okay, can Waluigi get 100? Or will he get knocked out by a score of, say, 90?

Waluigi climbs into the cannon, his eyes sparkle with evilness, and he flies out and hits 92.

Peach: HAH! YEAH! I'M NOT LAST! WHOOOOOOOO!

Waluigi: Shut up, stupid!

Waluigi kicks at the ground and dirt gets on Peach.

Peach: AAH! YOU GOT DIRT ON MY FREAKING DRESS! WHY I OUGHTA!

Peach pulls out a 1-wood golf club and whacks Waluigi so hard, he flies all the way around the world.

IN FRANCE…

Person: Merci! There eez a flying man in zee sky!

Person 2: Right on monsieur!

IN MUSHROOM KINGDOM…

Tumble: Wow! I never knew Peach had THAT in her! Amazing! Note to others- Watch out for Peach! Let's see if Toad can out score those with 99 and under!

Toad: Yeah! I can _**SO**_ do it!

Toad climbs into the cannon, cheers like a wild freakin' idiot, and then fires and hits 98.

Tumble: Alright score by Toad! He sure won't lose this part of the challenge.

Toad: Yeah! Oh boy!

Tumble: Great going! Now it's time for… Boo!

Boo: Oh yeah! Let's see how bad you do compared to me!

Boo floated into the cannon, and then fired out, changed height, and hit 100!

Tumble: Great score, Boo! There's just one problem… you used your floating ability to get 100, so your final score is 95.

Boo: I thought you wouldn't notice.

Crowd: WE NOTICED.

Boo: Oh, dang!

Score Chart: Yoshi-100, Wario-100, Luigi-99, Daisy-99, Toad-98, Mario-97, DK-96, Boo-95, Peach-93, Waluigi-92.

Tumble: Alright, now let's see Toadette show up the others!

Toadette climbs into the cannon.

Toadette: I'm a winner!

She is flung out of the cannon, starts spinning, and gets a bad score of 89.

Tumble: Oh! Too bad. I guess this cannon messes up every 11 people. Sorry I didn't mention that. Just for you, I'll raise your score to 93. Now let's see Bowser beat them up!

Bowser: RAAR! YOU ALL ARE DOOMED TO LAST PLACENESS!

Bowser climbs into the cannon, and as he's fired out, he roars loudly. Really loudly. So loudly that everyone falls to floor, cringing in pain while covering there ears.

Tumble: Well, ow, it looks like Bowser, ow, got a score of, ow, 100, ow. My ears!

Score Chart- Yoshi-100, Wario-100, Bowser-100, Luigi-99, Daisy-99, Toad-98, Mario-97, DK-96, Boo-95, Peach-93, Toadette-93, Waluigi-92.

Tumble: It looks like Waluigi is automatically last, but Peach and Toadette are tied for second last. They will have to roll the three dice of amazing highness in numbers.

Peach: I rolled… 91, 47, and 139.

Toadette: I got… 55, 199, and 40.

Tumble: Okay, now multiply your numbers together.

Peach: I got 594,503.

Toadette: 437,800.

Tumble: Peach wins!

Peach: Yes!

Toadette: Aw…

Tumble: So far, the last-placees are Toadette and Waluigi. Those two right over there. The two in last place. The bottom of the barrel. The ones who…

Toadette and Waluigi: WE GET IT!

Tumble: But, the one randomly chosen will be leaving now. If the number gotten from this bingo machine is even, Waluigi will be out. If it's odd, Toadette will go home.

Tumble rolls around the bingo machine and a ball pops out.

Tumble: The number is… 41. Toadette, your going home. Sorry.

Toadette: AW! How could this HAPPEN! MAN!

Score Chart- Toadette- Final Place, 12th

Tumble: Okay, part 2 is… target practice!

Contestants: Aw man!

Luigi: Not MORE targets!

Tumble: But this time, you have a time to get as many points as you can using a paintball gun. Mario's is Red. Luigi-Blue, Peach-Yellow, Yoshi-Light Green, Wario-Purple, DK-Brown, Daisy- Orange, Waluigi-Black, Toad-White, Boo-Light Blue, and Bowser-Gray. Can you guys do it?

Contestants- YEAH!

Tumble: Ready, set, go!

Guns and popping noises are going on and on and on and on and on and on… you get the picture.

Tumble: 2 minutes left!

Guns start going even faster.

Tumble: 1 minute!

Now the guns and popping are extremely fast.

Tumble: 10 seconds!

The guns and popping are so fast that it makes Toad pass out; a blue spot appears on the 500 target.

Luigi: YEAH!!!

Tumble: 3...2...1... STOP!

POP! Stop.

Tumble: In first place, Luigi- 1,009! Second, Peach- 987! In third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eight, and ninth, respectively, are Mario, Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Bowser, Boo, and Daisy. That means in the last two places are Waluigi and DK! Toadette is last, and in second last…

Under Waluigi and DK massive puddles of sweat appear.

Tumble: In 11th place, DK!

DK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Waluigi: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Score Chart- Toadette-Final Place, 12th

DK- Final Place, 11th

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I'll come up with some of the challenges (like the cannon target) and base some off of games (like Mario Party 6's Hyper Snyper). Please respond! P.S. This might be my first fan fiction to get posted.


	2. Of Editing and Popping

Note: I only own the character Blue Guy in this chapter.

Tumble: Hello, everybody and welcome to… WHO GOES ON!

_In the amazing, giant world_

_From all around come boys and girls._

_Be they human or animal_

_Who Goes On makes it a fun filled world!_

_Who Goes On? Doo doo doo. Who Goes On? Doo doo doo_

_It's a mystery of that guy's name._

_Who Goes On? Doo doo doo. Who Goes On? Doo doo doo_

_Who will make it through the game?_

_WHO GOES ON?_

Tumble: Well, now I'm sure the remaining ten would like to recap on yesterday. I could go on for and hour, but to make a long story short, Yoshi, Wario, Bowser, and Luigi shined, while Waluigi barely made it through, and Toadette was gone followed by DK. The standings from last challenge are: In 1st, Luigi! In 2nd, Yoshi! In 3rd, Toad and Wario, tied! In 4th, Bowser, Peach, and Daisy, tied! In 5th, Boo! And in last, Waluigi, the just-survivor from the last round! But, it's a new round, and I'm not telling whether or not your place after this round is affected by your place last round or not! I'm silly that way WHOA! AAAAH!

Tumble just stepped into a giant tube that ad a sign next to it saying, _10-mile trampoline tube, the tube that hits a trampoline after 10 miles_. So you understand Tumble won't be back for a while.

Voice: Well, I'm not sure if I can. Oh, the 10-mile trampoline tube? Well, if I must.

A blue shy guy wearing a short top hat jogs onto stage. This is apparently 'Voice'.

Voice, I mean, Blue Guy: Hello, since Tumble is gone for now, I'll be the host. My name is Blue Guy, short for Sky Blue Shy Guy.

Wario: Wait. When will Tumble be back from this hen-file tambourine cube?

Mario: That's 10-mile trampoline tube, you retard.

Wario: Well, excuse me, Mr. Candy-Pants.

Mario: The saying is FANCY-Pants, you loser! Get a life!

Wario: Hey! Aren't we here to have some fun?

Mario: Well, to have fun, you must first have… A LIFE!

Wario: Why, I oughta…

Blue Guy: Whoa, guys. Wario, don't start a fight.

Mario: Nyeh!

Blue Guy: Mario, quit being rude.

Wario: NYEH!!!

Blue Guy: Remind me to never put them on the same team.

Peach: Got it.

Blue Guy: Except when I want them to fail because they've annoyed me so much, then remind me that I MUST put them on the same team.

Peach: Got it.

Blue Guy: Okay, today's first challenge will be to edit Tumble's body on a computer to look like the picture it shows you before you start. You'll have 30 seconds. Go!

Stretching, smacking, and clicking noises are heard while the 10 try to get it as good as possible.

Blue Guy: Ten more seconds… five more seconds… 3, 2, 1, stop!

The loudness stops.

Blue Guy: I'll check you're screens and post the results later. You guys, go eat this ice cream. Take two each.

Ice creams and hand fly and the 10 go enjoy their frozen treats. As they eat, Blue Guy prints and posts the results.

**\****Body (out of 30) ****Head (out of 30) ****Arms (out of 20) ****Legs (out of 20)**

Mario 20 30 20 20

Luigi 30 20 20 10

Peach 30 30 20 20

Yoshi 30 30 20 20

Wario 30 10 20 20

Waluigi 20 10 20 20

Daisy 30 30 20 20

Toad 10 20 10 20

Boo 30 20 20 20

Bowser 20 30 10 20

Blue Guy: I you guys are confused by the post, then: In 1st with 100 points is Peach, Yoshi, and Daisy! In 2nd, Mario, and Boo! In 3rd, Luigi, Wario, and Bowser! In 4th is Waluigi! And, leaving, is Toad.

Toad: NO! How could I mess up so badly? UGH!

Score Chart- Toadette- 12th

DK- 11th

Toad- 10th

Blue Guy: It's hard to see another great contestant go, but now we move on to our first team challenge: Balloon Shoot-Out! Teams of three all fire plastic balls at the balloons! The teams with more points than the third are safe, but someone from the losing team must take the blame! Teams are: Red Stall- Luigi, Peach, and Waluigi. Blue Stall- Mario, Yoshi, and Boo. Green Stall- Wario, Daisy, and Bowser. Since you guys are all in your stalls, three things: one, the time limit is 5 minutes. Two, the balloons have a number of points on them. Three, the balloons with a 70 are all fake! You'll lose 70 points. These all make sense? They do? Awesome. GO!

Shooting and popping go on and on and on and on.

Bowser: Wario! Quit aiming for the 70 balloon! It's fake!

Wario: Yeah, right. You don't actually believe that, do you?

Bowser: I guess I don't really.

Wario shoots a 70 score balloon, and the Green Team's score goes from 980 to 910.

Bowser and Daisy look at each other, smile, and fire tons of plastic balls at Wario.

Wario: Ow! Hey, that, ow, hurts!

Bowser and Daisy wink at each other and go back to popping balloons instead of Wario's face.

Blue Guy: Time is up! Time is up! Stop firing!

The popping stops.

Blue Guy: The Red Team has 1,560 points! The Blue Team has 1,680! And the Green Team has 1,990! Wow! How'd you get that score?

Daisy: Since Wario was trying to hit the false targets, Bowser and I gave him some discipline…

Wario: Painful, painful discipline.

Daisy:… and now he's shooting all the 100s like a wild man!

Wario: A wild man who's hurting like…

Daisy whacks Wario with a golf club.

Wario: OW.

Blue Guy: I'm afraid that the Red Team needs to talk to me. Okay guys, girl, who hit the most targets?

Luigi: Peach did.

Blue Guy: Who hit the least?

Peach: Waluigi did.

Blue Guy: Waluigi, I bet you know what I'm going to say.

Waluigi: Yes, I do.

Blue Guy: No, you don't. You aren't being sent home, but I have to confiscate your bed privileges until after next challenge.

Waluigi: What? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Blue Guy: When will Waluigi _not_ be almost eliminated?

----------

AFTER-SHOW INTERVIEWS

Mario: Well, I've been doing pretty good. I'm kind of worried about Waluigi and some of the others. I hope they can catch up.

Luigi: My scores have been kind of stable, but even when they drop it's not bad. I just don't want to be on a team of two with Waluigi. He could bring me down like he did in the balloon game.

Peach: I'm kind of upset that Waluigi made Luigi and me get into a last place thing, but I can get over it. As long as he isn't hanging over my head.

Yoshi: I have to say Mario and I are getting pretty lucky. Not much is happening that's different to us, and we've been great in the placings. It's great to keep winning, but I want something to happen, you know?

Wario: Wa! That brother of mine is being unfairly treated! I hope that the top 2 can both win, so Waluigi and I can win and I'll take his money! Wahaha!

Daisy: It's kind of weird. I have been doing great, but it's like Wario is starting to frown at me, even though I don't care. And Bowser and I are starting to be... friends. And he always takes Peach and I should hate him, but he and I just connect. As friends, I mean. I still love Luigi.

Waluigi: I kind of feel low, you know? It's like I'm always going to be second last. Maybe even last in the final round. Heck, I'm probably not going to even MAKE it to the final round. Oh, man...

Boo: It was a shame to have Toad go. He was a great guy, even though the camera didn't show it. You would have laughed your lungs out at this one joke he said...

Bowser: Wario and the Balloon Problem (hehehe, title joke) really affected the way my heart went. Now, maybe I can capture Daisy and she won't yell and scream... but that would just upset her... aw, man.

----------

Author's Note: Well, it looks like things are going rough for Waluigi. Do you want me to have him eliminated, keep having him almost lose, or up his scores? Review and answer!


	3. Trivial Pie and Something Else

Note: I do not own any of these characters except Blue Guy.

----------

Blue Guy: Hello, ladies and germs! Welcome to… _Who Goes On?_!

Who Goes On theme plays.

Blue Guy: Audience, say hello to our 9 remaining contestants!

Audience cheers while the nine contestants stand and thank the audience.

Blue Guy: Well, are you guys ready for our first challenge of the day?

Contestants: Yeah!

Bowser: Sure.

Wario: Fine.

Blue Guy: Excuse me? You guys think this is a joke? That's it. I'm sending you into the realm of scariness! BLEAH!

A huge, colorless hole appears under Wario and Bowser, and starts to suck them in.

Bowser and Wario: MOMMY!

Blue Guy: We'll just wait a few minutes for them.

Jeopardy theme song plays.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Bowser and Wario: Ah! (THUMP) Ah…

Bowser: It… was horrible… Peach… didn't marry me…

Peach: WHAT? Oh my God…

Peach runs into a girl's restroom.

Wario: I… lost… all of my money… and gems and gold…

Everybody frowns in Wario's direction, and Peach comes out of the bathroom.

Blue Guy: Okay! Now that everyone is ready, it's time to tell you the challenge! Get your forks and your knives ready, cause it's the Mega Eating Challenge! Whoever eats the most pieces of pie wins! You are now being forcibly seated in your positions! Your total pie piece count…

Peach: Let go of me! You guys are so rough! I'm a princess! AH! You got dirt on my freaking dress!

Blue Guy: Uh huh… so… Your total pie count is 100 pieces! Get ready, set, go!

SCARFSCARFSCARFEATEATEATMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH

Blue Guy: 2 minutes left!

SCARFSCARFSCARFEATEATEATMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH

Blue Guy: 1 ½ minutes!

SCARFSCARFSCARFEATEATEATMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH

Blue Guy: 45 more seconds!

SCARFSCARFSCARFEATEATEATMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH

Blue Guy: Hurry Up! 10... 9... 8...

**SCARFSCARFSCARFEATEATEATMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH**

Peach: Ah! Wario, you got pie on my freaking dress!

Waluigi: Enough about your dress!

Blue Guy: Oh! Time is up!

SCARF…

Blue Guy: The scores are now being calculated by our judges. If we just give them a few minutes…

Judge 7: We're ready.

Blue Guy: Great! It appears our judges have our scores!

**Contestant**

**Eaten Pie Pieces**

Mario

95

Luigi

88

Peach

79

Yoshi

99

Wario

100

Waluigi

79

Daisy

79

Boo

86

Bowser

100

Blue Guy: Wow! It looks like Peach, Daisy, and Waluigi are tied for last! Well, It's time for the tiebreaker challenge!

Blue Guy walks Peach, Daisy, and Waluigi over to three booths.

Blue Guy: It's time to see who wins this tiebreaker! I will ask 5 random Mushroom Kingdom history questions, and whoever wins… gets to stay. The loser two… don't.

Peach, Daisy, and Waluigi: Gasp!

Blue Guy: Q1- Where was Luigi when he met Torque?

Daisy: Isn't it Circuit Island?

Peach: Um… Break Island?

Waluigi: Oh! I know this! Saskatchewan!

Blue Guy: Both Peach and Daisy are 2/3 correct. Waluigi… NO.

Waluigi: Darn. I SWEAR I was right. URGH!

Blue Guy: The whole answer is Circuit Break Island.

Peach and Daisy: Oh!

Blue Guy: I guess the score is Peach and Daisy: 1, Waluigi: PBTH! Okay, Q2- What color is the fifth Star Spirit Mario saved?

Daisy: I think it's Red!

Peach: It's got to be fashionable: pink!

Waluigi: I think it's a guy, that is… uh… gray?

Blue Guy: Well, you were very close, Daisy. Just add white to it. Meaning, Peach is correct. Waluigi, though, is extremely far from correct.

Waluigi: Urgh! What is with you? You keep changing the answer because I say it and you don't like me!

Blue Guy: Uh HUH. So. Peach-2, Daisy-1, Waluigi-0. Q3- Which of these names is of the Koopa who helps Mario beat a foe of the Koopa's dad? Was it Kooper, Koops, Parakarry, or Koopie Koo?

Peach: Uh… um… it's… URGH!… Kooper?

Daisy: I think it's… uh… Koops? I mean, that name is awesome.

Koops (in audience): Oh yeah! My name is TOTALLY awesome!

Waluigi: Oh! It's definitely Koolishia!

Blue Guy: Peach, sorry. You have the wrong answer this time. And one of the other two has the right one. We all know who that is, right?

Waluigi: Of course. ME!

Blue Guy: No, how about Daisy! Okay! Peach-2, Daisy-2, Waluigi-0. (Whispers) Go figure. (Normally) Alright! Q4- Where did Mario first meet the dreaded Bowser?

Peach: Bowser's Castle. I was THERE.

Daisy: I'm going to have to agree with Peach.

Waluigi: Where else? The Mushroom Kingdom!

Blue Guy: Peach… 3 points! Daisy, 3 points! Waluigi, none! Okay. Last question. What two names do Lakilester take on when he first sees Mario?

Peach: Um… Spike and…

Daisy: It's Spike… and…

Waluigi: Francis and Blaze!

Blue Guy: Waluigi, surprisingly, is incorrect! Peach and Daisy, what is the other name? Is it: Frank, Jim, Michael, or Perry?

Peach: Um… Perry?

Daisy: I think it's… uh… I don't know… Michael?

Blue Guy: Congratulations to one of you for getting the right answer! Waluigi, you may now leave the show. And, the other loser is… Peach!

Peach: Oh!

Score Chart- Toadette- 12th

DK- 11th

Toad- 10th

Waluigi- 9th

Peach- 8th

Blue Guy: Okay, so only 7 remain in the competition, and this is where your skills need to up a notch. Okay, you 7, are you ready for the next challenge? Here it is: Each of you will get a plug with a shape on it. I'll pass those out later. Some where in this giant maze of wonder is a hole which fits your plug. The first 6 to find that will be okay, but the last one… well, let's save that for later. Okay, here are the plugs you get: Mario, the red triangle, Luigi, the blue square, Yoshi, green rectangle, Wario, yellow pentagon, Boo, white hexagon, Daisy, orange heptagon, and Bowser, black octagon. All of the holes are equally distant from this start, and some are too small or too big. Okay, line up. (Waits for 7 to line up). All of you ready? Ready, set, go!

All of the contestants run into random chambers, hoping to find their holes. They all run into a puzzle, posted on the wall. _All those with shapes that have angle sums of more than 600, go into the right path. All those with angles sums of less than 600, go into the left path. _Mario and Yoshi run into the left path, not waiting for the others. Daisy and Boo decide to run into the right path, and Bowser follows. Luigi and Wario stare at each other, shrug, and choose the left path. At each path, the players are told to 'sign in' their shape. All have chosen the correct corridor.

Mario reads the next puzzle to Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi. _If your shape no matter what it looks like has all equal angles, enter the corridor before you. If your shape can be modified, not have all equal angles, and still have the same name, go up the stairs into the next room. _Mario and Yoshi are very good at geometry, and Yoshi runs into the lower corridor, Mario racing up the stairs.

Luigi: I never knew Mario was so good at math.

Luigi checks his shape, which says 'SQUARE', and he chooses to go in the lower pathway. Wario decides he doesn't want to work hard, and so he runs into the lower passageway. He runs on, with his 'PENTAGON'.

_If your shape, when regular, has an angle measure that isn't whole, go into the square corridor. If it is whole, go into the arched corridor. _Boo thinks about the shapes, and is friendly enough to tell Daisy to go into the square corridor. He pulls Bowser along with him, into the arched corridor room.

Wario: WAAAAAAAAH OOF! What the heck, did I go in the wrong room?

Speaker: WARIO HAS GONE IN THE WRONG ROOM. TRY AGAIN, WARIO.

Wario jumps in fright, and goes up the stairs, hurriedly.

Luigi reads the next puzzle for Yoshi. _For the one that has a shape that matches the following mixed-up description, go in the left room. For the one without, go in the right room. Description: ARGUREL. Un-mix the letters. _Yoshi, knowing his math vocabulary, quickly thinks the right answer, and goes into the room on the left. Luigi, remembering that neither of them are in the same room, goes into the right room.

Bowser and Boo's problem is tricky. _If the number of sides of your polygon is equal to the following equation, go into the door painted red. If not, go into the door painted blue. Problem: 18 divided by 3 plus 7 minus five times zero plus 14 minus 6. _Boo went into the blue door. Bowser stood still. Boo was irritated by this, and pushed Bowser into the red door. Boo himself returned to the blue door.

Boo: Geez. Bowser is a retard.

-Since the author of this story is A. lazy and B. not able to think of other math terms, the remaining scenes are unavailable. But let's just say the record was damaged, okay?-

Blue Guy: Well, I'm pleased to say this game is up! In first place, we have Yoshi and Mario! Good job! You actually learned something in middle school:P In second, Boo and Daisy! In third, Luigi! Bowser and Wario are troubled, though. I'm afraid to say today's final elimination goes to…

Contestants:…

Audience:…

Contestants (again:D): …

…

Blue Guy: our scoreboard is…

Score Chart- Toadette- 12th

DK- 11th

Toad- 10th

Waluigi- 9th

Peach- 8th

Wario- 7th

Wario: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -One minute later- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blue Guy: Well, ow, Wario, you have, ow, succeed in, ow, deafening all of, ow, us, okay? Please, ow, leave, alright? Ow.

Wario hangs his head low and walks out of the arena.

Blue Guy: Well, that, ow, concludes today's, ow, show! We, ow, hope you can come back, ow, and enjoy, ow, tomorrow's! Blue Guy out. Ow.

----------

Author's Note: I had a triple-go-byebye today to make up for the single one last chapter. Please review! Waluigi's pain streak is now healed. LOL. :P :D :3 :C :X :S :B :I XD :some other letter that makes a face. Random faces for no reason! 


End file.
